Amor Imposible
by darkmasterzero
Summary: Un amor imposible entre Naruto y Tayuya.


Amor Imposible

Una historia de un amor imposible entre Naruto y Tayuya.

Capitulo 1: Rechazo y Sufrimiento

Naruto se encontraba en una camilla del hospital muy mal herido a su lado se encontraba Tsunade que lo estaba curando, y su compañero Shikamaru que lo cuidaba.

Naruto: Hola, Oba-chan.

Tsunade le da un coscorrón bien fuerte en la cabeza del rubio, que hizo que se le escapara unas lagrimitas de dolor.

Naruto: Por que me pegas.

Tsunade: Cuantas veces tendre que decirtelo, no me llames asi.

Shikamaru: Que problemático eres, Naruto.

Naruto: Hola Shikamaru, como estan los demas.

Shikamaru: Kiba y Chouji estan bien en 3 dias saldran de aquí, y Neji aun esta algo delicado, pero se pondra bien, Lee no tiene heridas graves, el fue el primero en salir, y Gaara y sus hermanos se fueron ayer a su aldea.

Naruto: Me da gusto, escuchar eso.

Naruto volteo a ver a Tsunade y empezo a llorar.

Tsunade: (Abrazando al chico que consideraba su hijo) Naruto, porque estas llorando.

Naruto: Tsunade, no pude, no pude traerlo de vuelta.

Tsunade y Shikamaru agachan su cabeza al suelo, era algo normal Sasuke no volveria con ellos y fue declarado como traidor de la villa, por atacar a sus amigos.

Tsunade: Deja de llorar y duerme un poco, mañana podras salir de aquí, pero quiero que descanses, aun no te recuperas por completo.

Naruto: Esta bien, lo que tu digas.

Naruto volvio a dormir. Al dia siguiente Naruto se desperto, se levanto de la cama y se vistio lentamente, cuando se ponia su ropa, sentia mucho dolor en su cuerpo, ya que aun estaba delicado, en ese momento se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Naruto: Si, pase la puerta esta abierta.

Shikamaru: Como te sientes, Naruto.

Naruto: Un poco mejor, Shikamaru, ya me dieron de alta.

Shikamaru: Me da gusto amigo.

En eso escuchan que tocan de nuevo la puerta.

Naruto: Si, pueden pasar.

Sakura: ………………………

Naruto: Sakura-chan.

El rubio no sabia que hacer el prometio traer de nuevo a Sasuke pero por desgracia no lo habia logrado, y no sabia que decir.

Sakura: ……………..Porque Naruto.

Naruto: Lo siento, Sakura-chan yo trate de traer de vuelta a Sasuke pero ……..

Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica de cabello rosado lo golpea tan fuerte que termino estrellandose en la pared provocandole un dolor horrible en su cuerpo.

Naruto: Porque Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Tu lo prometiste, no sabes cuanto te odio Naruto.

La chica se abalanzo sobre Naruto para golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta fue detenida por la sombra imitadora de Shikamaru, que no podia permitir que golpeara mas a su amigo.

Sakura: (Con lagrimas y un odio en sus ojos) Pero que.

Shikamaru: Detente, Sakura, no permitire que sigas mas.

Sakura: Tu no te metas, esto es entre Naruto y yo.

Shikamaru: Si no te detienes Sakura empezare a hacerte daño.

Sakura termino por rendirse, ya que lo que le habia dicho Shikamaru era cierto, el podia hacerle mucho daño y no mentia para nada, ya que consideraba a Naruto como un buen amigo.

Sakura: Me voy, pero esto no ha terminado aun, y en cuanto a ti Naruto, no quiero volver a verte, te odio me oiste te odio.

Naruto: Espera, Sakura-chan ( Con lagrimas en los ojos).

Shikamaru: Naruto, tranquilo, dejame ayudarte.

Shikamaru lo levanto y lo ayudo a regresar a la cama.

Naruto: Ella me odia.

Shikamaru: Las chicas si que son problematicas. Mejor olvidala Naruto.

Naruto: Ella me dijo que no queria volverme a ver.

Shikamaru: Naruto debo ir con Tsunade-sama para entregar este reporte, estaras bien, si te dejo solo.

Naruto: Eh! Si, no te preocupes, ire a ver a Kiba y a los otros.

Shikamaru sonrio un poco aunque la verdad no queria abandonarlo porque conocia muy bien a Naruto, y tenia miedo de hacer algo horrible.

Shikamaru: Bien, ya vuelvo, de acuerdo.

Naruto: Si, no te preocupes.

Naruto se acomodo la ropa, se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y salio de su cuarto y fue al cuarto de Kiba.

Naruto entro sin avisar al cuarto de Kiba.

Naruto: Hola Kiba, como te encuentras.

Kiba: Oh! Naruto, veo que ya estas mejor, yo estoy bien, en dos dias saldre.

Naruto: Me da gusto. Ah hola Hana-nechan.

Hana: Hola Naruto, que bueno que ya estes bien.

Naruto se dio cuanta de que habia como unos 10 perros en el cuarto de Kiba, aparte de Akamaru que estaba dormido en una silla, Naruto lo levanto y se sento y puso al pequeño cachorro sobre sus piernas.

Kiba¿Que pasa Naruto? Te veo diferente.

Hana: Acaso paso algo malo.

Naruto asintio con su cabeza.

Kiba: Dime amigo, que paso.

Naruto: Pues….

Naruto conto lo que habia pasado con Sakura y con el, de que ella lo habia golpeado, y que por culpa suya Sasuke no volvio, mientras lo contaba Kiba se estaba enfureciendo, al igual que Hana que le tenia un gran cariño a Naruto ya que el y su hermano Kiba eran grandes amigos cuando eran niños, y lo consideraba como otro hermano mas.

Kiba: Pero, como se le ocurrio, hacer eso.

Incluso Akamaru que ya habia despertado y escuchado gruñia.

Naruto: No importa. Como quiera saldre un rato a caminar, pensaba ir a visitar a Chouji, pero me dijeron que estaba aun durmiendo, asi que lo visitare cuando vuelva.

Hana: Esta bien, Naruto-kun, ten cuidado.

Kiba, veia en los ojos de Naruto mucho sufrimiento, asi que se le ocurrio una idea.

Kiba: Oye Naruto, me podrias hacer un favor.

Naruto: Si, claro que necesitas.

Kiba: Dijiste que irias a caminar no, porque no llevas a Akamaru contigo, para que pueda distraerse.

Hana y Akamaru se dieron cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer Kiba.

Akamaru no paraba de ladrar y se fue con Naruto.

Hana: Kiba, lo que hiciste fue muy lindo de tu parte. No hay duda de que lo consideras un gran amigo.

Kiba: Lo se. Naruto me a ayudado en muchas cosas.

Kiba empezo a recordar cuando Naruto lo ayudo cuando lucharon en el examen chunnin, cuando lo ayudo a curar a Akamaru cuando estaba enfermo, cuando viajaban juntos con Hinata en sus misiones, o cuando eran nilños todas las travesuras que hacian con sus amigos, y eran regañados por Iruka-sensei o por el tercer-hokage.

Kiba: Lo se, el ha hecho, mucho por mi, y creo que debo devolverle el favor, espero que Akamaru lo ayude un poco.

Naruto salio del hospital junto con Akamaru, y después de la aldea y se dirigieron al bosque.

Continuara…

Me dejan sus comentarios….

Autor: Dark Master Zero

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
